


A chance meeting

by Lady_Marquez93



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, First Meeting, Rejection, Rough Sex, slow built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a night out with your friends when suddenly some stranger pulls you onto the dancefloor almost begging you to<br/>dance with him. Hesitatingly you do so but you get more then just one dance......much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so I know this is looooong but I promise you rough sex at the end! 
> 
> If you like, please let me know!

You stand in front of the mirror and look at yourself, you are wearing a black pants and black boots. Your top is pink to give a little color to it and your long hair frames your face. You walk into the room and look at the clock, your friends will come to pick you up any minute, after a few long hard weeks at work, trying your harderst to sigh a big client he finally agreed. When you told your friends they insisted on taking you out dancing to celibrate.

Dancing, you think, as if they would do you a favor with that. They know very well that dancing is not really your thing but because you missed them you have agreed to go. When the bell rings you walk to the door, on the way fetching your keys and purse and when you open the door you are directly dragged outside.

"Hey easy." you say.

"Come on! We're going dancing! All night, and you too, y/n!"

Your friends cheer by the prospect, and you can not help but smile at their enthusiasm.

Once arrived in the club you flinch by the loud music and bass that vibrates right through your body, but your friend grabs you by the arm and pulls you to the dance floor.

"Come." she says.

"No, but you go, I go sit down at the bar, have a drink first."

"But you promised." she squeaks.

"The night is still young, I see you in a minute!" you promise.

She shrugs and walks after her friends to the dance floor, you are moving to the bar and order a drink, but if you are still sitting at the bar after an hour you're friend suddenly is behind you.

"You're going to join in on the dancing, y/n, I don't want to hear no." she says with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." you say and slide from your stool, you have now some alcohol in your body and that helps a bit.

Then suddenly a stranger grabs your hand and pulls you towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me." he says hurried.

"Hey excuse me, I'm talking to someone." you say and try to get your hand out of his grasp. 

Then he looks at you and for a moment are overwhelmd by the most gorgeous blue eyes you've ever seen and you promptly stop struggling him, suddenly not wanting to escape him at all.

"Please." he says and looks at you almost pleading.

"I do not ... I ....."

"No it's okay, y/n, dance with him." you hear your friend say.

"What?"

You look at your friend confused but she puts her thumbs up to you and leans towards you.

"He's cute!" she whispers in your ear and leaves you alone.

"Thank you." he says to you.

You let yourself be pulled to the dance floor and once there he turns to you, the music is now somewhat slower and it gives him the chance to be able to draw you a little closer to him. You feel his arms slip around your waist and he goes through his knees slightly slipping one leg between yours. You are still a bit overwhelmed at what is happening and you try to make eye contact with the stranger but he keeps looking around. When he does look at you you are immediately lost in those beautiful blue eyes, he grabs your hips with his hands and leans towards you.

"Make circular movements with your hips." he whispers in your ear, sending a shiver through you.

You put your hands on his upper arms and immediately feel that they are very muscular, your eyes wander down over his body, only then you see that his white shirt hugs tightly around his upper body, his muscles moving under the fabric with every movement he makes. Then you feel a finger under your chin to tilt your head upwards to look at you and you realize that you were staring.

"Sorry." you mumble, blushing.

"That's okay."

His hands are back on your hips and he turns them with his moves, your eyes keep locked onto each other. Your arms slide around his neck and he pulls you a bit closer to him.

"You're good at this." he whispers.

"I am just following your moves."

You keep dancing like that for some time, bodies against each other, his leg gently sliding between your legs every few seconds and you suddenly feel your body respond to him. Instead of taking your distance, what you normally would do because really, you don't even know him, but instead you push yourself even closer to him and roll your hips up and down over his leg, when you hear his breath hitching you smile and look at him. You are so close that you feel his breath on your face, it seems to take forever but when you feel his lips on yours you close your eyes and sigh longingly. The kiss is light and you feel his hands skim up over your sides while he deepens the kiss, you stretch a little under his touch and your hands disappear into his short dark hair. When you feel his thumbs slide along the side of your breasts you suddenly pull away from you. Your breathing is hurried and when you find his eyes he looks at you quizzically, he puts a step in your direction, but you take a step back. He lets his hands come up, palms outward, indicating that he means no harm.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"No, it's okay." You say.

"I must go actually." he says, looking around him again as if he is searching for someone.

Before you can do anything he suddenly disappears into the crowd, your fingers slowly move to your lips he just kissed, you wonder what just actually happened when you suddenly hear your friend's voice. 

"Where is your mr. tall dark and handsome?" she asks.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, he had to go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you do know?"

"He can dance and kiss really good." you say with a sigh.

"What?" you say, as if you just came out of some trance,"Nikki, I .... I need some fresh air, sorry."

Before she can say anything you walk away through the people and when you are standing outside you lean against the wall, letting your head fall back and close your eyes. When you feel someone watching you, you open your eyes and slowly look to your right and your breath falters when you see the stranger leaning against the wall and his eyes move over your body just like you did with him not so long ago. You clear your throat and his bright blue eyes flicker up to yours, a faint smile on his lips and he pushes himself off the wall to walk to you.

"I thought you had to go." you say.

"I did, I should already be halfway home."

"Why are you not then?"

"Something stopped me, something told me that I had to do something."

"Like what?"

"Like apologize to you. How I pulled you away from your friend to the dance floor, how I touched you, the kiss ...."

"You do not need apologize for what you did, I found it quite nice." you say softly.

"You what?" he asks, moving a little closer.

"I found it quite nice." you say, fumbling with your fingers and looking everywhere but in his eyes.

You see him come closer from the corners of your eyes and when you turn your face he suddenly presses his lips on yours, he places one of his hands beside your head against the wall and the other he tangles in your hair but he ensures that your bodies are not touching. The kiss is very different from that in the club, intense, passionate, coercive and when he sweeps his tongue over your lips you open them without hesitation to let him in. His tongue moves straight to yours and when they find each other they rotate around each other wildly, caressing, exploring and playful he bites your lip before he breaks the kiss. When you look at him his eyes are closed and his head leans forward, you hear his harsh breathing and you place your finger under his chin to lift his head up like he did with you and when you find his eyes you smile at him.

"Why?" you ask.

"Why what?" he asks, frowning.

"Why did you pick me in a crowded club to dance with?"

"I, uh ..... I needed to get rid of someone."

"Get rid of someone?" you ask.

"Yeah, someone's been following me all day so I slipped into the club in the hope to get rid of that person but she followed me into the club so ...."

"So you used me." you say suddenly.

"Yes ... no ... I ...."

"Go away." you say.

You suddenly push him away from you making him stagger back and you walk away, but he grabs your hand, you turn around and pull your hand towards you and therefore him also and you give him a slap in the face with your free hand. From the shock of it he releases your hand and you walk backwards away from him.

"Go.....away." you say again.

"Let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You wanted to escape someone and slipped inside a club then you drag me on the dance floor to make sure you could hide, sounds suspiciously like you used me."

You turn around and walk away again but he grabs your hand and pulls you towards him, he pushes you against the wall and puts your wrists next to your head so you can not escape.

"Please, I'm sorry, maybe it did start like that but when I kissed you, I felt something."

"What?" you ask.

"I do not know but I know that I want a change to find out what it is. It has been a long time since I met someone who captivated me the way you do. Let me make it up to you."

You look at him and see the sincerity in his eyes. You must in all honesty admit that it felt really nice to be dancing so close to him and you can not actually remember the last time someone has kissed you like he did.

"Okay."

"Go out to dinner with me, tomorrow, pick you up at six-thirty?"

"Yes, six-thirty is good."

"Good." he says smiling.

You give him your adress before he walks away from you backwards but suddenly you step towards him.

"Wait, I don't even know your name."

"Richard." he says.

"Richard who?" 

"Just Richard for now."

"Okay, just Richard, my name is y/n."

"It has been a true pleasure to meet you, y/n, I will see you tomorrow."

=======================================================================================================

The next day you're ready at a quarter past six, and when at five to six-thirty the doorbell rings you open the door to reveal the most beautiful man you've ever seen. He wears a nice black jeans with above it a light blue shirt which almost illuminate his beautiful blue eyes and a black jacket. He lets his eyes also go over you, you have put on a simple blue dress with a white crochet vest over it. He takes a step forward and takes your hand in order to press a kiss on it and then looks at you through his eyelashes.

"You look beautiful." he says.

"Thank you, you too." you say, blushing.

He smiles and comes back up.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

You nod and he slowly pulls you towards him, you close the door behind you and as you walk to the restaurant, he lays his arm around your waist to be able to pull you against him. You first look at the hand on your hip and then to him.

"I'm sorry, am I being to forward?" he asks.

"No, no it's okay." you say.

He takes you to an expensive restaurant and when the host sees you, he comes towards you right away to lead you to a table in the back, shielded for everyone so you have a little privacy. It is very narrow and Richard lets you go first, you feel his hand on the small of your back and you unconsciously lean against that hand to let him guide you.

When you reach the table the host slides the chair back for you and helps you move the chair to the table, you notice that Richard waits until you sit before he sits down and you smile.

"What?" he asks.

"No, nothing."

You pick up the card and your eyes become wide when you see the prices and you put it down quickly.

"Richard, this is far too expensive." you say.

"You're worth it." he answers.

"You do not even know me." you say incredulously.

"No, I do not but we're going to change that, that is why we are here. Pick anything you want, I'll pay."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have already told you, you captivate me, it has been a long time since a woman managed that."

You bite your lip and you pick up the card again, there are things that you've never eaten and when you've finally made a choice and you have passed on what you want to drink and eat Richard looks at you. During the course of dinner he asks you anything and you give him answers to everything he wants to know. His blue eyes look at you attentively, making you feel at ease and the fact that you are shielded from the other guests makes you feel that you are the only one's there. During dinner silence dominates, but not uncomfortable, you feel comfortable with Richard, as if you've known each other for years. After dessert you look around you and you realize again that you are in a fancy restaurant and you look at your simple dress. Richard sees it and grabs your hand in his across the table and squeezes it which catches your attention.

"You are without doubt the most beautiful woman here, y/n." he says sincerely.

You blush and smile, then he stands up and pulls you off your chair, he snakes his arms around you to draw you against him.

"Ready to go?" he whispers.

You're lost in his blue eyes and velvety voice and can only nod. He kisses your cheek and leads you outside. You slowly walk back to your house and you get a little cold in just your crochet. Richard immediately responds by shaking out of his jacket and lays it over your shoulders. You look grateful to him and you continue on your way home. When you stand at your door you turn to him, he stands at a distance with his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?" you ask.

"You want me too?"

"Come here, you." you say.

Richard laughs and cups your cheeks in his hands, his lips find yours and the kiss quickly becomes intense. Your hands go to his shirt and you fist it between your fingers. After the kiss you catch your breath and when you feel his lips on your forehead you smile.

"When will I see you again?" you ask.

"Soon." he replies.

"You promis?"

"I promis,"he leans back to look at you and brushes a stray strand of hair behind your ear,"I don't know when but I will come back for you."

You share one last kiss before he walks backwards away from you and down the street. When there is a breeze blowing past you you pull his jacket closer around you, well, I have at least something from him.

=======================================================================================================

The first part of the week goes by in a haze, sometimes you can barely keep your mind on your work and at other times you are glad to be working to give you some distraction from what has been happening this past weekend. Only the evenings and nights are long, series you can usually follow with ease you now lose focus on after barely ten minutes and in movies is not much better. While at night lying in bed and you should be sleeping your thoughts always wander to Richard and his velvet voice, his soft lips and blue eyes. On Thursday you catch yourself staring out the window almost the entire evening, hoping that he will walk around the corner and onto your path. You shake your head and walk up the stairs to your bedroom, wondering how it is that he has this effect on you.

The rest of the week fortunately pass quickly and on Saturday you go to the market for fresh fruits and vegetables and in the afternoon you quickly get some things in the supermarket. With two full paper shopping bags you walk over the path to your front door, when your halfway you look up and suddenly freeze.

There, on the stairs in front of your house, he sits. In faded blue jeans and a white shirt rolled up to his elbows, short leather jacket laying besides him, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. For a moment you don't know how to react but when he slowly stands up and smiles, sliding his sunglasses on his head you let the bags drop and run to him. You hear him laugh and when Richard catches you, you bury your head in his neck. His arms close tightly around your waist and he pulls you close to him.

"You came back." you say.

"Of course I came back, I promised you I would, my love." he says and presses a kiss on your neck.

He lets you go and when you stand on the ground he looks behind you to the groceries that are scattered across the path.

You both walk towards them to clean it up and you can not help but look at him now and again and it does not escapes his attention.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asks.

"What? No, no, I just can not believe you're here, that's all."

You pick up the last groceries and put them in the bags, Richard grabs both and when you stand up he looks at you.

"I could not stay away from you, y/n."

Together you walk inside and when Richard sets the groceriebags on the counter he grabs your hand and takes you back outside.

"Where are we going?" you ask.

"I'm taking you out to dinner."

"But do I not need to change clothes first?" you ask.

"No, what you're wearing is fine."

When you arrive at your destination you understand why, he has brought you to McDonalds and you have to laugh.

"What? The restaurant was to expensive so I thought this would be better." Richard gives you a wink and you walk to the counter to place an order. 

"Well, I am not the type for fancy restaurants but I'm not cheap either." you say, nudging his side.

As you look for a table and start talking it is again like it was before he left; familiar, cozy. The day and evening goes by way too fast and when you say goodbye, he promises to come back next weekend. And he keeps his word, the next Saturday he is standing at your door, just like the seven saturdays thereafter. After you have been out to dinner several times you decide to stay at home for the next saterdays to first enjoy a nice dinner and then you watch a movie on the couch or sometimes just sitting on the couch and drinking wine and just talk. Every Saturdays ends with heavy make out sessions at your door with tongues that explore and hands that feel before he bids farewell to stand at your door six days later. However, he does not send the taxi away this time but asks you to go with him to his house, he has a surprise for you. You agree, curious about your surprise, and when you enter his house and walk into the dining room, you can not believe what you see. The table is laid, there is a candle in the middle and soft music plays in the background. You feel two arms snaking around your middle and you lean back against his solid chest.

"This is beautiful."

He gives you a kiss on your cheek and brings you to your seat, he pulls it back for you and walks to the oven, from which he pulls a lasagne dish and you laugh when he sets it on the table.

"You made lasagne for me." you say.

"Pretty much the only thing I don't screw up." he says apologetically.

"I love it." you say.

"Well, if you don't, it's my moms recipe so I'll just her blame. "he says with a wink.

You scoop something on your plate and as you take the first bite he looks at you intently, it's still a little hot but the delicious taste of tomatoes and cheese makes you moan softly.

"This is divine." you say.

Richard feels relieved and together you eat the whole lasagna dish. Then he stands up and reaches out his hand to you.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance?" he asks.

"Of course you may."

You give him your hand and he pulls you up slowly, he takes you to the living room so that you have more space and his arm snakes around your waist while the fingers of his other hand lace with you, you're free arm goes around his neck. You move slowly on the soft sounds of the music and when you feel his lips in your neck you shiver under his kiss.

"I have to be leaving soon." he says suddenly.

"Leave? Where to?" you ask.

"Far away." he answers.

You laugh against his skin at his vague answer and give his neck a little kiss.

"How far away?"

"Approximately 12,000 miles away."

"Hm that is far, are you going on a vacation?" you ask.

"Yeah, you could call it that."

You lift your head to look at him and when his eyes find yours you see there is more to it.

"Tell me." you say.

For a moment he just looks at you, searching your eyes but you don't now for what.

"You really do not recognize me do you?" he asks.

"Should I?" you ask, frowning your eyebrows.

"Your not much of a fatasy movie lover are you?"

"No, I rather direct my own fantasy." you reply smiling.

"Good, that's good to hear,"he leans forward again and you feel his breath against your ear,"ever heard of The Hobbit?" 

"Yeah, exually I did, it's like the most......" 

Suddenly you stop talking and lean back to look at him, the eyes, the voice and suddenly you know.

"Oh my god, your.....oh god what's his name? He is a prince, a dwarf....god it's on the tip of my tongue..." you say, wracking your brain for his name.

"It's Thorin." he helps you.

"Yes! That's it, your Thorin!"

Then you realize he plays one of the leading parts in one of the most talked and written films in history and you place your hands on your mouth and your eyes become wide with horror.

"Oh my god and I didn't recognize you! I feel so stupid!" you say.

"Don't please, it was very refreshing that you did not recognize me, since I am playing the role I am being followed everywhere, I have no more time for myself so the last few weeks, or the last Saturdays with you were amazing. You gave me the opportunity to just to be myself and not the movie star, thank you for that. "

"You're welcome," you say,"so, New Zealand."

"Yes, New Zealand. My flight leaves tomorrow morning, we still need to record a few things for the film to make it complete, also called pick-ups."

"Hm, and, uh how long will that take."

"Two months."

"That long?" you laugh nervously and you pull back from him.

You start to walk through the living room, being watched by Richard as he slides his hands in his pockets.

"Well, uh ..... I wish you good luck with that and maybe .... who knows when you're done ...." you turn back to him and look at him.

"What?"

"Well, I'd like it if I would see you again, but of course I can forget about that." you say.

"Why would you say that?" he asks.

He walks up to you, but you turn away from him and walk to the window to look outside.

"Well just, you'll be busy, that woman that you wanted to get away from that night, that will only get worse, of course, you'll never really have a moment to yourself, always surrounded by fans and reporters and stuff. Then you obviously will have no more time for me. "

"I will make time for you." he says.

You feel his arms snake around your waist and you smile.

"I mean it, the last few days with you were heavenly, when I come back from New Zealand I will come back to you."

"So I was not just a distraction for you?"

"Well, maybe in the beginning but now, now you are so much more, y/n."

You turn around in his arms and without thinking you kiss his lips, his arms tighten around your waist and he gathers you closer to him, Your arms go around his neck and he turns his head to deepen the kiss, you moan in his mouth and his hands drop down to cup your buttocks. He lifts one leg up and places it over his hip, he slowly pushes you against the wall, and while your tongues play with each other he rolls his hips forward and you feel how hard he is. You gasp for breath and place your hands against his shoulders, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I just ... god you have no idea what you do to me, y/n." he gasps.

"The same thing you do to me." you answer breathlessly.

Your eyes find each other and your lips are pulled back together like magnets, the kiss is intense, full of fire and desire and his hand slips under your shirt, he caresses your skin and making you shudder under his touch, they go up further and eventually his fingers touch your breast and your breathing stops. Richard notices it right away and pulls his hand back immediately, he looks at you but you have your head turned away and eyes closed.

"Hey ....."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's not that I do not want you, really I do, it's just ...."

"It's okay." he says, but you hear a slight note in his voice that tells you otherwise but you push it aside.

His hands slowly move over your back making you calm down a little and when your breathing returns to normal you pull back a little. His blue eyes search yours and you give him a soft smile, indicating your fine.

"I'm fine with waiting untill your ready." he says.

"For two months?" you ask.

"For as long as I have too, I have this strong feeling you are worth waiting for."

"Thank you." you say, gratefull.

"I'll miss you." he says, placing his hand against your cheek.

"I'll miss you too." you answer and lean against his touch.

"It's getting late,"he says and already turns away from you but he hesitates a little and you take his hand,

"Wat is it?" you ask.

Richard turns and looks at you, looking a bit nervious.

"I was just wondering if you......would care to uh.....spend the night with me?"

"You want me to stay?" you ask smiling.

"Only if you want too of course," he nervously licks his lips and he looks around,"it's just that, well, this is my last night here and I would like to spend that with you."

You step closer and hug him close to you.

"Of course I will stay, I would love too."

He kisses you again softly and then looks at you.

"You can sleep in my bed, I will make the couch....."

"What? No! I don't want to push you from your own bed." you quickly say.

"Okay, but your not sleeping on the couch." he says.

"Well, is your bed big enough for two?" you ask.

"It is." he says.

"Then we can both sleep in your bed and even if it wasn't big enough I would still want you there, holding me, but if you don't think you can handle being in one bed with me you can always move to the couch." you say, shrugging your shoulders.

"I think I can behave myself." he says smiling.

And sure enough, during the night he doesn't try anything with you once and when you wake up the next mornign you smell coffee and eggs. You sit up and rub your eyes before you get out and grab his shirt to put it on before you walk to the kitchen, on your way there you see a large suitcase standing by the door. You quitly sit down on a chair to just watch him. Despite the shirt he is wearing you can see the muscles move with every movement he makes, your eyes wander down and they linger at his ass and you bite your lip. When he turns and looks at you your eyes snap up to his but it's too late and he smirks.

"Morning." he says.

"Morning," you answer,"how long do you have?"

You stand up and walk to the counter, leaning against it. "Not so long." He looks aside at you, letting his eyes go over your body admiaringly before he smiles and gets back to the eggs.

"Your wearing my shirt." he states.

"Yes, I....it was...."

"You look hot in it." he says, glancing your way giving you a mischievious smile.

"Thanks, it ...."

You look up when you hear him pushing the pan away from the fire and he grabs your waist to pull you against him so he can kiss you. Your arms go around his neck and you happily kiss him back, his hands slide down slowly and he grabs your hips to lift you on the counter. He hooks his hands under your knees and pulls you against him and your hands go through his hair. His hands slip from your knees to your hips and they slip under your shirt to grab your buttocks. The kiss is intense and compelling and you moan into his mouth. You put your ankles in his lower back and pushes him against you, and when he rolls his hips forward you feel how hard he is. Your breath becomes irregular when you feel his hands slide up and when they make contact with your breasts you break the kiss and gently push him away. He puts his hands on the counter next to you and his head hangs down.

"I'm sorry." you say.

"Yeah, me too." he replies and you hear the same tone in it as yesterday evening.

He pushes himself away from the counter and grabs a plate for the eggs. He lays some toast on it too and places it on the table.

"Eat, I must go."

Without looking at you, he walks into the room, you push yourself from the counter and walk after him, at the door you grab his hand and he turns around.

"You said you wanted to wait until I was ready."

"And that I meant, but I'm just a man, y/n. You can not kiss me like that and pull me in just to push me away, you drive me so insane every time you're with me."

"You started it." you say accusingly.

"I know that but I just can't help myself..... god, every time you're with me, when you look at me, the slightest touch of you drives me crazy with desire. I want you, y/n, so bad.... "he stops talking and lets his hands slide through his hair,"it was great having you with me last night, having you in my arms, in my bed but you have no idea how difficult it was for me not to pull you closer and let my hands wander over your body."

"Richard ..." you say, reaching out your hand to his cheek, but he grabs your wrist and laughs.

"Don't, just don't, maybe it's good to take some time away from each other, at least for me. Eat what I made for you, stay as long as you want, but I gotta go. I'll see you when I return."

He kisses your hand before he picks up his suitcase and pulls the door shut behind him, leaving you alone. You stand there, staring at the door for god knows how long before you are pulled from your thoughts by a beeping sound. First you don't know what it is but when you hear it again you realize it is your phone.

"Richard...." 

You rush to your purse and scatter the contents over the couch and when you grab it it says you have a massage, hopeful you open your mail and when you see Nikki's name you can't help but be disappointent. You open it only to read that she wants to know how things are going with you and Richard, deciding you don't want to talk about it you ignore it and stuff your things back in your purse. You walk to the kitchen and clean that up too before you hurry to the bedroom to change in your own clothes, you need to leave, you can't stay here, were everything around you reminds you of him.

When you're back in your own home you push the door closed and you lean against it, you close your eyes and remains just as you are. The next day you throw yourself on your work to forget Richard and your time together and for a short time you succeed in it but the nights remain difficult. To make the evenings as short as possible you remain as long as you can at work but the nights remain empty. The first nights you come through reasonably well but the last week you always wake up in the middle of the night, sweaty and out of breath, you can never remember what you've dreamed of. All you know is that you miss him so much, you'd give anything to see him even if only for a moment. When one night, about 4 weeks after Richard left, you are drinking a glass of water in the bathroom after another dream that you can not remember the dream suddenly comes back to you in full swing.

A bedroom, faint light that comes from the candles and the wind blowing the long curtains inside. Your naked body's lying on the bed and are intertwined, hands touch, caress, search. Lips that kiss, tongues that lick and teeth that bite. Your head presses into the pillow as he lets one hand go between your legs and caresses your most intimate spot and a low moan that escapes from between your lips. Your hips that come up from the bed under his touch and fingers gripping his hair to pull him over you and kiss him. Richard, who nestles between your legs and forces them apart, hips coming backwards and forwards hard to impale you on his hard cock, accompanied by groaning noises coming from you or him or both. He hoist your leg over his hip and the thrusts become harder, deeper. Your heart is pounding frantically and you feel your blood flowing through your veins. His hand on your leg moving to your hip and he lets it slowly slide inside to play with your clit and soon you come to a climax.

When you open your eyes, _when have you closed them,_ you find yourself leaning against the wall with your hand down your panties, the afterglow of your orgasm still going through you and you turn red when you realize that the dream had you so excited that you've masturbated yourself. You have never done that before, no man had ever had that effect on you, up until now. When Nikki is with you the next day with you, she immediately notices that something is going on and after your have seen her looking at you weird a few times you sigh. Nikki is your best friend and is the only one that knows what you and Richard have done, including the intense kissing and of the almost sex you had a couple of times. And she knows your dream and what effect it had on you.

"What?" you ask.

"Nothing, just, you seem different." she said doubtfully.

"Different how?"

"I don't know, you still have contact with Richard?"

You turn around and walk with your empty mug to the kitchen to refill it. When you pour in sugar you hear her walking behind you.

"Did you guys had a fight?"

"No, he had to just go."

"Yes to the other side of the world, you told me."

"I'm just trying to move on with my life, okay."

"Fine, but he'll come back, right?"

"To London? Probably, to me? I doubt it."

"I do not get it, you were so crazy about each other."

"Yes we were, but .... I do not know." you shrug your shoulders and walk away but Nikki is holding you back.

"You must go to him." she says suddenly.

"What? Have you lost your mind? He is 12.000 miles away!"

"Yeah so? It is obvious that you miss him and I'm sure he misses you too."

"You really think so?" you ask.

"Of course."

"I would love to see him again but I do not want to distract him."

"I do not think he would find it very bad to be distracted by you."

You doubt still and when Nikki and puts away your mug she grabs your hands and you looks at her.

"Do you know why you reacted that way to your dream last night? I'm not a dream expert, but the idea of you making love to him clearly excites you, just go to him and jump him, let your passions out, you desire."

Her words persuade you and a few hours later you are saying goodbye to each other at the airport and suddenly there are doubts.

"What is it?" Nikki asks.

"What if he does not want to see me, I mean, the last time ..."

"Do you want him?" she asks.

"More than anything."

"And he clearly wants you too, he has not left because he was mad at you but because he dit not wanted to take you against your will. Now, forget those doubts and go get your man." she says.

You laugh and after a last hug you step through customs and when you sit on the plane you lay your head against the headrest and close your eyes for a moment. It's a long flight and you're hoping to be able to sleep a bit which you manage remarkably. When you wake up by the stewardess she tells you that you are now in ..... and must change your flight to Wellington. You thank her and after you got out and after a brief search you find the plane for your last stage. You do not have to wait long before you are allowed to board and when you finally sit you realize that you will look into his beautiful blue eyes again in a few hours. It is the last stage of your trip and also the toughest, with every mile you come closer you become more nervous and when you finally land at Wellington airport you do not know what to do. You have no idea where the shots are in Wellington, you haven't even booked a hotel. You slowly start to look for a way out when suddenly your attention gets drawn by an eagle that hangs from the ceiling, your eyes go down and when you read the words, _Welcome to Middle-Earth_ you walk inside automatically. There is much to see and when you suddenly come face to face with a life-size cardboard version of Thorin your breath falters in your throat.

"Can I help you?" you suddenly hear behind you.

You turn around and see a man standing at you kindly looking.

"Yeah, uh ..." you look around and then you see that they also give tours, "you give tours?"

"Yes, normally do but they are now filming so it can't now."

"Oh, too bad."

You pick up a map and see all kinds of things from Middle Earth. You also see an address and thinks it's better than nothing, because you do not want to be ungrateful you buy a miniature of Thorin. You put it in your bag and leave the store. You seek taxi outside and and give him the address. Once there, you are faced with road blocks and police to keep people at a distance. You step out and look around, you wonder how you will manage to get inside but you have too, it's the only way to get to Richard. When you see a group of people walking along with costumes you see an opportunity and you step in line with them as inconspicuously as possible. Fortunately guards just nod and let them go through. When you walk into a large busy warehouse you suddenly stand still and look around. You now might be inside but it is so big that you actually are still no closer to Richard and you sigh. You begin to walk in any direction and you see one after the other most unlikely structures. You wonder how in God's name they have built all this and you look truly impressed. After walking for a while you suddenly hear a familiar laugh, a very familiar laugh and you get goose bumps all over your body. Slowly you turn around and when you had not recognized his laugh you would have walked right past him. There he is, dressed in a black sweatpants, black shirt with long sleeves and a deep v neck and you even see a few chest hairs, you see that he is wearing his wig, beautiful long strands of curled black hair here and there a gray between them falling over his shoulders almost halfway down his back and your eyes go up until you see his face. His lips, his nose, his eyes. You automatically get a smile on your face and you want to walk up to him but then you see that he's looking at a sheet of paper and you realize that he is reading his script. When someone comes to help him with his text you decide to keep looking. They are not filming yet he puts everything he has into the role. His free hand makes gestures and his face shows one after the other expression on his face.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" you suddenly hear behind you.

"He's beautiful." you say and when you realize what you've said your turn abruptly only to find the same beautiful blue eyes as the love of your life has and for a moment you just look at them.

"What?" he says smiling, dimples in his chin showing up.

"I, uh .... the decor, I mean, yes, I was talking about the decor."

"No you weren't, you were watching Richard." he says.

You do not really know what to say, except that you feel caught, like a small child with her hand in the cookie jar.

"That's okay, he is great. I've been doing this for years and have worked with many actors but Richard is so passionate that I rarely come across."

"Yes, that is obvious yes." you say.

"I'm Dean O'Gorman." he says, and reaches out his hand.

"Oh, I'm y / n." you say and shake his hand.

"And your here for Richard, I assume."

"Why would you assume that?" you say nervous.

"Because the way you were watching him says enough. Full of admiration, even adoration." he says, laughing.

You feel yourself blush and you look away, you fidget what with the hem of your shirt and curse yourself that you are so transparent.

"I'll get him for you." he says.

He already starts walking away and you tryi to grab him yet you're too late, all of a sudden the panic is back again and before you realize it you walk away and hide yourself behind a scaffold. Your eyes follow Dean and when he reaches Richard he says something and points to where you just stood still. Dean looks confused and when he looks at Richard again you see that Dean tells him some things and you know he also told him your name. You see Richard look around and sometimes taking a few steps while he stretching out his neck to look further. Then he pushes Dean the script in his hands and jumps off the stage, you slowly move and follow him and at some point you are so close that when he turns his head you see his eyes, they search the area, peering into the distance to catch a glimpse of you. Suddenly your eyes lock and he turns his body towards you, he immediately walks towards you and you put a few steps backward until you stand against the wall and he is so close that you feel his breath on your skin.

"Well, you look different." you say.

"And you're even more beautiful as when I left," he answers, and you smile, "I ..... you ...... what ...."

He does not get much further because you close the distance between you and your lips kiss his passionately, his arms go around your waist and your hands disappear into his long hair. His hands go down and squeeze your buttocks before he lifts you up and sets you upon a work bench, his hands slide up and rest on your hips and the kiss soon turns very heated and gasping you two let go.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I had to see you, I missed you so much, I hate the way we have separated, Richard, I did not ..... I want you, really, I want you to know that."

"So you've flown 12,000 miles just to tell me that?"

"No, to tell you something else," you grab his shirt to pull him towards you and you bite his earlobe, "I came here to get thoroughly fucked by you."

You hear his breathing hitch in his throat and he licks his lips while his hands clutch your hips.

"You think you can help me with that?"

"I want nothing more, love, but we are in public here."

"No, not here you dummy," you say, and give him a playful shove, "somewhere where we can be alone of course."

He smiles and kisses your hand, then he looks up , and leans forward to kiss you neck , and you put your hand in his neck.

"Have you seen the trailers? Outside?" "

"Yes." you gasp.

"Mine is number 22, it is open on the table is a key to an apartment in Wellington, I want you to go there."

"Okay."

He bites you neck before he looks at you.

"I can not believe you're really here, you really have flown 12,000 miles just for me."

"For you I'd do anything, Richard."

After getting the address in Wellington you kiss for another moment when someone next to you suddenly clears his throat. With slight aversion let you each other go and when you look next to you, you see a smaller man standing with a vest and shorts, black curly hair and glasses on his nose.

"I hate to disrupt your moment but we going to film the scenes." he says.

"I'm coming, give me a minute."

The man nods and walks away.

"I'll join you as soon as possible and I promis I will fuck you as hard as you wish."

After you said goodbye you walk to his trailer and pick up the key, you take a taxi to the apartment and once inside you look around you. It is very spacious, there are little furniture and the windows reach from the floor to the ceiling. You put the key in a bowl on a table and you pull your coat off before you look at the rest of the apartment. On the first floor are two bedrooms and a large bathroom and there is also a small attic. When you sit back down on the couch you notice just how tired you are, all the excitement of the trip and the reunion with Richard is catching up with you and you go lying on your side on the couch to fall asleep not long after. When you wake up, you see that it is already getting dark and when you look at the clock, you see that it is half past six.

You hear a key in the lock, and when you come up you see Richard standing in the doorway. He is dressed in jeans and a simple white shirt with over it a leather jacket. Your eyes wander over his beautiful body and when you see his abdominal muscles move as he walks up to you you to bite on your lip. Then you eyes find each other and he smiles at you. You get up and you walk up to each other and you grab the band of his jeans to pull him towards you and kiss him. You hands glide up over his chest and you slide his leather jacket off his shoulders which falls with a rustle on the ground. His hands go into you hair and he turns your head to deepen to kiss and when your hands slip under his shirt he draws a deep breath in through his lips.

"Y/N ..."

"Do not talk." you whisper against his skin.

Richard pushes you backwards until you bump against the desk making it wobble and he pushes you onto it. You spread your legs so that he can stand in between and he hooks his hands under your knees and he draws you to him. Your lips find each other again and the kiss is intense and full of fire and passion. He rolls his hips forward and you moan when you feel how hard he is. His hands go up over your legs and they slip under your shirt that he pulls out instantly and throws away. You feel his hands go down over your bare back and they dip below the band of your jeans to pull you even tighter against him making some papers fall to the ground. He kisses your cheek, your neck and his lips descend to your collarbone where he gently bites you. You moan and your hands go into his hair and you lay your head back while Richard is getting lower with his lips until he reaches your belly button. His hands slide over your body and leave a trail of goosebumps behind in their wake. Your hands find their way to the hem of his shirt and he comes up slightly so you can pull it off of him. Your eyes go over his muscular torso admiringly followed by your fingers and his muscles tense under your touch.

"Y/N ...."

He puts a finger under your chin and lifts your head up, when you find his eyes, they are almost black with lust and without hesitation you pull him down to kiss you, he kisses you back greedily and pushes your down until you are lying on the table. He covers your body with his own and you place your legs around him. His lips find their way back to your abdomen and when he gently bites you your hand shoots aside and you accidental knock over a lamp that tumbles from the desk and shatters on the ground.

"Sorry." you say panting.

"I'll replace it." the answer is.

Suddenly he lifts you up and pushes you against the wall and immediately your lips meet again and the kiss soon becomes intense and the desire to feel and caress takes over. Longing burns like a wildfire in both your bodies. Both of you let your hands go down and start to open each others pants, there being pushed down hips and the last piece to disappears is your bra. Panting you break the kiss and he lays his forehead against yours.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks, voice full of lust.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

He lets the fingers of one hand caress it's way down and they leave a tingling trail on your body, he dips them between your legs and caress you slit making you groan and your head falls back against the wall.

"God, you're so ready for me." he says.

"Then take me, take me as you promised me."

Richard lifts you up and he seeks your eyes and when they find each other thrust his dick deep inside you, you let out a little scream and he curses with the feeling of such tightness around his shaft. The pace is immediately high and he fucks you rough and wildly against the wall just like he promised and just like you want him too. When he puts a hand against the wall you lock your ankles behind his back and you tilt your hips to feel him slide deeper into you. His other hand cups your breast and he kneads it firmly while his lips attach themselves to your neck. Your hands slide into his hair and you moan out his name when his tip scrapes over your sensitive spot. You feel a warm tingling sensation in your stomach and you know you're close.

"Touch me." you gasp in his ear.

The hand that is on your breast disappears between your legs and he spreads you open with his fingers to let his thumb with your clit and play so he can shove his dick deeper into you.

"Harder." 

Richard pushes your legs up and out more and when he puts more power behind his thrusts you feel him go deeper then you had ever thought was possible and he groans with every movement, when you feel his hips stuttering you roll your hips up and together you reach an explosive climax. He kisses your neck and works his way up until he kisses your lips and looks at you.

He puts you back on your feet and your arms tighten around his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, fine, I just, I need a minute, that's all."

"Okay."

Richard kisses your temple and lets his hands gently slide down and back up again and you sigh pleased, you put your head on his chest and hear his heart is still beating fast.

"How long can you stay?"

"Long enough to fly back to London together." you say.

"Really?" he asks and looks at you, smile on his face.

"Really, I had still a lot of days off standing, I have almost used all of them."

"You should not have done that."

"Yes I did, I want to be with you, I know you're busy and that you will be making long days but I am going to take as much time I can get with you."

He smiles back at you and you groan softly as his now flaccid penis slips out of you. Then he lifts you up and carries you up the stairs and into the bedroom, he puts you in his bed and then crawls alongside you, pulling you close to him.

"Sleep, my love, you'll need it because I'm not finished with exploring your beautiful body."

You smile and quickly falls into a deep sleep in the arms of your love.


End file.
